


Spoiled Milk

by LimboWritesStuff



Category: Dream of Gluttony (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Desperation Play, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Sadism, Scat, Secret Relationship, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimboWritesStuff/pseuds/LimboWritesStuff
Summary: Rich dairy fiance gets the shits from laxative laced shakes from horny blood obsessed vegetable fiance
Relationships: Milk/Tomato(Dream of Gluttony)
Kudos: 4





	Spoiled Milk

_ gulp...gulp...gulp...gulp... _

"Mmmmm... _ buuuurrrpp~! _ ... Hhhhhahhh..." Milk quietly panted as he forced out a rude, wet belch, groaning before he reluctantly resumed drinking his 3rd thick milkshake. His red-haired fiance simply giggled as he put an ear on his stomach, taking in the ungodly sounds of churning and bubbling. "Damn, Milk...You're packing quite a lot of milkshakes in there~" He purred, running a hand on Milk's pale, smooth, thick thighs, making the white-haired male shiver in response as he put down the now empty cup. "Tomato...I don't think I can drink anymore... _ urrrrrrppp!"  _ He panted as he let out another belch, shutting his eyes as his stomach emitted another bubbly gurgle. "Awww, c'mon Milk. Don't be such a pussy!" Tomato huffed as he looked up at him.

"You just have one more to go! And after that, you'll be done!" Milk shakily sighed, looking at the final cup of the thick, sweet substance. Before he could even say anything, Tomato grabbed the cup with one hand and pried open Milk's jaw with the other, pouring the milkshake down his throat. The pale male could only shut his eyes as he felt the thick drink slide down his throat and into his stomach, making it even louder than it was before. Tomato simply chuckled as he pulled the cup away from Milk's lips, licking the small stains on his face before pulling away from him. Milk shut his eyes as he put a hand over his slender stomach, faintly wincing at the occasional groans of pain before a gurgle could be heard rising up his throat. 

"N-Nooooooo _ oooooouuuuuurrrrrRRRRRRrrrrrrRRRrrrrrpppPPPppppp!! _ "

Milk's whine shifted into a loud, spoiled, windy burp that went straight into Tomato's face, the force making him nearly fall on his back as he took in the stench of his lover's burp. A lustful growl escaped him as he gripped Milk's dump truck of an ass, making him yelp as his stomach bubbled again, this time traveling lower and lower until-

_ PPppppPPPPPppppppppPPPpPpPpPpPPPPrrrRRRRrrrrooooOOOOOoooooorrrRRRRrrrrfffFFFFFfffttttTTTTtttttt! _

An equally spoiled fart erupted from the rich man's fat ass, making him stifle a moan as he felt a bit of pressure in his stomach fade away. "Damn Milk. You didn't even bother holding that one in, hm~?" Tomato teased as he smacked one of Milk's globular orbs of asscheeks. Milk simply yelped again, tensing up as he accidentally coaxed out another blast of unholy gas.

_ FffffffrrrRRRRRrrrrrrffffFFFFFFFFfffffffTTTTtttttTTTT! _

Although this fart wasn't as big as the last one, it sure as hell stunk badly, making his pale face glow a bright red. "E...Excuse me..." He sheepishly mumbled, looking at the ground in shame before he felt Tomato shove his head in his smelly rump, making him quickly turn around in shock. His cheeks grew even brighter as he heard his lover take loud, heavy whiffs of his stinky, rotten gas as if it were some type of drug. Tomato paid no mind to Milk's reaction as he kept his head buried in his thick ass, sniffing up each blast of gas Milk reluctantly let out before he heard his stomach churn again, but this time, it was more violent sounding. Milk groaned as Tomato finally pulled his head out of his ass before he pressed himself against a wall, grunting loudly.

_ PPPpppPPPPPPpppppppllllLLLLlllllrrrRRRRRrrrrrsssSSSSSsssss-SPLRCH! _

Milk gasped as he felt something wet splash on his butt, making him gulp as he clenched his cheeks tightly. "T-Tomato...T...The laxatives..." He whimpers as he tried to hold in the ungodly load of shit that was almost leaking out of his asshole as he rushed to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him and unknowingly letting his sadistic fiance step in. The bathroom was completely perfect, a white shiny floor, a large tub and shower, walls tinted with faint pieces of gold, and a toilet that was a size too small for his ginormous ass to hold. Milk suppressed a sob as he tried to force down his striped pants before he felt Tomato's lips against his, freezing. In the kiss, the red-haired male grabbed Milk's hands, preventing him from pulling down his pants any farther and increasing his desperation.

Milk whimpered as he tried to pull away from the kiss, his ass rumbling loudly as he felt more liquid shit pile into his colon and even feeling a bit of it leak out of his anus. After what felt like 3 minutes, Tomato finally pulled away from the kiss, letting go of Milk's hands and watching him desperately pull down his pants, revealing several brown stains on both his boxers and his pants. Milk sobbed loudly as he slammed his ass on the toilet, gripping the sides as hell finally unleashed. Several splorches, sharts, plops, and other indescribable sounds filled the bathroom as the rich, slender male let out multiple loud grunts and moans as if he were giving birth. Tomato smirked widely as he watched his lover, watching the toilet quickly get filled up with smelly, brown, liquidy shit and taking in the look of embarrassment, relief, arousal, and pain on his face. 

The toxic smell of Milk's trots filling the room combined with the look on his face started to make the other male hard, his cock twitching as he put one hand into his sweatpants, jerking himself off. Milk on the other hand was too busy pushing out his watery shit to notice, his grunts becoming even louder as he occasionally pressed on his bubbling stomach. "Mmmmmff~ Keep going, Milky~" Tomato purred as he jerked himself off faster, completely taking off his pants and showing his fiance his erect, throbbing cock. Milk blushed deeply at the sight of the dick before him as he kept shitting although he had just reduced to sharts at this point. Although it wasn’t the first time Tomato had shown him his large member, the male couldn’t help but get flustered at it, quickly looking away before he felt his face get grabbed and forced back to the dick. 

“W-Wha? What do you think you’re-Mmmph?!” Tomato grabbed the back of his lover’s head, pushing it closer and closer to his musky dick until he forced him to shove it in his mouth. The redhead uttered a low moan as Milk started to instinctevely suck on it, his wet dump intensifying the smell in the bathroom even more. Milk was always talented at giving head to his lover, so of course Tomato was having the time of his life, both his and Milk’s moans echoing throughout the bathroom until the human vegetable shot his load into the human dairy’s mouth and face. Milk was more than happy to let Tomato’s cum splatter all over his face and into his open mouth. They both panted heavily as they basked in the rancid smell of Milk’s shitty air before his stomach bubbled again, making him groan as he gripped his stomach, taking a deep breath.

**_BBBBBBBBBbbbbbBBBBBBBBbbbbbbrRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRffffffffffffFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffffffOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRfffffffffffffffFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTttttttttTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHhhhhHHHHHHhhhhllLLLLLLllllllPPPPPPPPpppppTTTTTTTTTT!!!_ **

The small toilet aggressively rattled in the midst of Milk’s most powerful, fetid, wet, and muddiest shart yet, the male leaning against the back of the toilet as he kept giving the toilet bowl a shade of brown as Tomato watched in shock and arousal. Once the shart came to a spluttering end, Milk shakily sighed as he reached for the toilet paper roll, feeling nothing but thin cardboard. Once he looked over, he saw that there was no toilet paper sitting on the roll, making him whine as he got up. Once he got up, both he and Tomato peered into the disgusting, fetid, shit filled toilet bowl. “I knew this wasn’t a good idea…” Milk mumbled as he reached for the handle, only to get his hand forced down by a smiling Tomato.

“Oh we’re not done juuuust yet~” He chuckles as he forces Milk to his knees. “I want you to huff that wicked shit you just let out~” Milk’s eyes widened in disgust at his fiance’s request, shuddering before he felt his hair get harshly grabbed as Tomato shoved his head face first into the nasty toilet. Thankfully, Milk didn’t get a faceful of his own shit, but he could smell it more clearly, and it was fucking terrible. He was shocked that he had let out so much that it emitted this much of a fetid stench. It was almost making his eyes water as he gagged.

“C’mon Milky...Huff it and I’ll let you go~” He shuddered at the teasing, yet cold tone of Tomato’s voice, gulping as he took a deep breath. He reluctantly took a large whiff of the shit pile before him, nearly vomiting as tears ran down his face. The smell was something unbearable in which not even he could usually handle, making him nearly lightheaded before he felt Tomato let go of his head. He sighed in relief as he slowly and shakily lifted his head from the toilet before he felt a powerful force slam the back of his head, making him end up with his head right back in the toilet. This time, his face was completely submerged in the shitty toilet water, covering him in his own raunchy shit.

“I don’t think I said you were done huffing, rich boy~” Tomato spat coldly as he took his foot off of his face, making sure Milk’s head was unable to be lifted on his own. While Milk was struggling to get his head out of the water, Tomato looked down at his fiance’s juicy rear, licking his lips as he pulled his cock out, which was erect from Milk’s hyper shart. “Mmmmmm~ Your shit makes a good lube, Milky~” He chuckled as he lined himself with Milk’s dirty asshole, sliding his member in without error. In response to Tomato slipping his cock in, Milk let out a scream that was muffled by the shitty water, making him struggle more than before. Tomato simply chuckled at Milk’s suffering, harshly smacking one of his asscheeks as he started thrusting swiftly.

“Ohhhhh...You’re so fucking tight, Milk…” He panted as his cock got dirtier and dirtier with each thrust as Milk shut his eyes. Once he could feel his neck again, Milk managed to lift his head high enough to breathe over the water, panting and moaning from the feeling of Tomato’s cock inside him. Tomato growled lustfully as he started to spank Milk’s fat ass while he thrusted, leaving multiple red marks as he bit his neck, piercing the skin hard enough to draw blood in which he eagerly licked up. “Your sauce is so  _ fucking _ good...It makes me wanna...Wanna...AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA~!!!” Both Tomato and Milk shouted in ecstasy as the redhead shot another load right into Milk’s chocolate starfish. Milk gasped heavily as he shut his eyes, feeling his stomach get bloated with semen. 

Once Tomato pulled out, Milk’s ass erupted with a fecal explosion of the mixture of shit and cum splattering the clean, shiny floor. Milk moaned quietly as he pulled his shit covered face out of the filthy toilet, the explosion slowly coming to a stop. Once the last of his shit/cum mix leaked from his ravaged asshole, the white male shakily got up, propping himself against the sink next to him, panting as Tomato got up as well, taking his hand. “That was...Amazing…” Milk said breathlessly as he looked at the other male, who was giggling deviously. “I told you you would love it man. And don’t worry, we’ll be doing this much more when we’re married.” He kisses Milk’s shit covered cheek, giggling as he wiped it off of his mouth. 

“How bout you take a shower and we’ll do something else?” Milk blushed slightly as he nodded at his soon to be husband. “Sure. That sounds really nice.” Tomato smirked as he nodded as well, smacking Milk’s ass. “Atta boy~”


End file.
